1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a lamp set and, more particularly, to a lamp set including a plurality of individual lamps.
2. Related Art
A lamp plays an important role in people's daily life. The lamp can be used for illumination and decoration as well. However, the conventional lamp is controlled to be turned on or off by a specific switch. In addition, the conventional lamp generally has a single and fixed form, thus failing to interest users in operation.
At present, the lamp emits only one color light. Although a lamp bulb may be multicolored, the color of the lamp bulb is constant. Thus, the color of the light emitted by each lamp bulb is constant, failing to satisfy people's visual demand.
To sum up, the conventional lamp fails to interest the users in operation and fails to satisfy people' demand for the color of the light as well.